Ninja Noodle Showdown
by setesm
Summary: The Goh-Rong is hosting its annual Ninja Noodle Showdown. Ninjas from around the city have stepped forward to compete for the honorable prize title of Ninja Noodle Master (and free noodles for a year). But when Tobe is bent on destroying Garu's chances at winning through unfair means, Pucca must step in to protect her unrequited love. Please R&R :) Note- I do not own Vooz or Pucca.


It was a beautiful sunny day in Sooga Village, but not even the stray cats were outside enjoying it. Instead, the entire town stood huddled in the Goh-Rong with hushed excitement. Today was one of the greatest of all days: the Day of the Ninja Noodle Showdown.

"Welcome!" cried Uncle Dumpling.

"We want to thank you all for coming to this year's showdown," said Linguini.

"Today we will watch as some of Sooga's finest ninjas compete in the Goh-Rong's noodle challenges!" continued Ho.

Together they boomed: "The winner will receive free noodles for a year and the honorary title of Ninja Noodle Master!"

The crowd cheered loudly before ogling this year's contestants in anticipation for the battles to come. Standing in a line before the spectators were Ssoso, Ching, Abyo, Master Soo, Garu, and Tobe.

Ssoso gained a lot of affection from the crowd with his starting wisdom: "To practice ninja noodle mastership, one must become one with the noodles…"

Ching demonstrated several perfect maneuvers straight out of her father's ninja training class, and several watchers cheered for the bubbly and practiced female ninja.

Abyo, ever the show-off, ripped off his shirt with a shout of "Hiii-yaaa," punching and kicking at the air in front of him. Girls swooned at the sight of his muscled chest, and even Ching caught herself admiring the view before blushing and turning back toward her fans.

Master Soo had the attention of his string of young women, as he made them promises of jewelry and gifts later on.

And Garu stood silent and humble; with a fierce stance that made it clear he was ready for any challenge that dared to cross him. His biggest admirer stood a few paces away, clapping excitedly for the talented ninja she loved. Unknown to them, Tobe hovered near the sidelines, conversing with his devious ninjas.

"So Garu thinks that he can win the title of Ninja Noodle Master, does he? Well we'll see how _poor, little_ _Garu_ feels when I defeat him! He'll be _so_ lost without his honor, and Sooga Village will finally see how pathetic their star ninja is." Tobe smiled triumphantly, but his ninjas responded with confused looks.

"What?" Tobe demanded, a hint of a whine in his voice. One brave, or perhaps stupid little ninja replied, "But… how are you gonna do that master?" His companions nodded in equal confusion.

"With my superior skills of course!" Tobe shouted. "Now go get me the items on this list!" Tobe slapped the sheet into the face of the ninja who dared question his competence. The guy shook his head in a daze, grabbed the sheet, and was enveloped in the audience of the Goh-Rong with his companions.

As the ninjas scurried off to complete their mission, Tobe laughed quietly at the event to follow. "After all, what's a Ninja Noodle Showdown without the use of our… _noodles_?" He tapped his fingers to his skull in emphasis of his private joke before turning back and waving at the crowd of spectators, all oblivious to the drama about to ensue.

What Tobe didn't notice however, was Garu's number one fan, as she grumbled at his suspicious behavior. Thought bubbles bloomed above Pucca's head as her face reddened with a quiet growl. She knew Tobe was probably up to something that involved destroying Garu or his honor, as always. And as always she was prepared to stop—

"Pucca?" Uncle Dumpling interrupted her train of thought politely, "Can you sound the gong?"

She nodded, immediately turning to the gong by her place behind the contestants. Her smile widened angelically in anticipation as she ignored the friction mallet and lightly tapped the suspended instrument with her fist.

The sound was deafening and sent the crowd into an enthusiastic uproar as the uncles declared: "Let the Ninja Noodle Showdown begin!"

* * *

 _ **So I started another fanfic. I don't have time right now, and I honestly shouldn't, but I did. I've been watching more episodes lately and I couldn't help myself.**_ ** _I plan for this to be canon so Pucca and Garu won't be talking (just like my last one). And yeah. I'll tease some of my favorite ships, and hopefully this will play out like a normal episode. Please R &R, and let me know what your honest impression is. I know people are afraid to criticize, but I love hearing it so that I can improve my stories—even if it's something small like a misspelled word or improper verb usage. Thanks for reading! I will update as soon as I can._**


End file.
